


Water Wars

by MintyRick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRick/pseuds/MintyRick
Summary: Drabble. What was supposed to be a calm evening at Terminus, quickly turns into a war because of the actions of one naughty little boy.





	

Gareth had come to hate evening hours with a passion that rivaled his dislike for the morning rush that _always_ involved a tardy worker or two. The evening hours was when everyone was free to gather, and enjoy the meal that was planned by his mother.

Emerging from the kitchen with a plate of food for himself, he narrowly avoided the burst of water that bounced off the wall. Wondering who on _earth_ was spraying water, he got his answer when a sheepish little boy crept up to him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He stuck his tongue out in a clear attempt to make him feel bad. Gareth liked to think he was immune to the charms of a kid, but he was discovering that he was not.

He smiled; showcasing the secret weapon that most newcomers fell for without a second thought. "It's fine. Dennis, right? Just watch where you're going with that thing. You have a lethal weapon in your hands-"

Dennis rolled his eyes, before lifting his water gun. "I _meant_ I was sorry I didn't spray you!" With that, the boy unleashed a war that Gareth was ill-prepared to handle. Not able to dodge out of the way, he was soon doused with icy water that sent a shiver down his spine.

Stumbling out of the way without much luck, he was blindsided when a second blast of water hit him where it hurt: In his hair. Only one person knew how much pride Gareth took in styling his hair in the morning before he presented his public face. Turning to glare at his brother, Alex had the nerve to look confused at the fuss he was making.

"Dennis, you have to make sure you get his hair next time. Give his beauty products a workout."

Gareth seethed. He would get his brother back somehow. He had no idea how, but he _would_.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a lighter-ish chapter that shows more of a softer side to Terminus.


End file.
